Une histoire de miel
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Comme pour histoire de crème fraîche mais avec du miel cette fois -


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 1X2.

Genre : PWP

Note : et bien on mangeait une mouse au chocolat avec Aza et on à repenser à ma fic ^_- et on a commencer à déconner sur divers aliment.

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi T_T. Mais bon, comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter ^^.

Résumer : Comme pour histoire de crème fraîche mais avec du miel cette fois ^_-

Une histoire de miel.

Heero :

Je me réveillais lentement, Duo collé contre moi. M'étirant, je me rendis compte que ma peau collait. Il faut dire qu'avec la quantité de crème fraîche que j'avais eu sur le corps ce n'était pas très surprenant. Réveillant mon petit démon par un baiser, il se mit à se tortiller en râlant. Se tournant, il mit la couette sur lui. Souriant, je vis semblant de rien avant de dire :

Très bien, je vais aller prendre ma douche seul puisque tu ne veux pas venir.

Immédiatement, Duo se releva en quatrième vitesse. Rigolant, il me prit la main en m'entrainant vers la salle de bain en disant :

Une douche avec mon Hee-chan… vite, vite.

Tout se passa bien, si ce n'est que Duo était plus qu'en forme et qu'après avoir fini de se laver une fois, il fallut recommencer à cause de mon démon natté. Une fois séché et habillé, l'on déjeuna avant de faire nos sacs. Lorsqu'enfin tout fut prêt, je vérifiais que tout était ok avant de fermer la porte à clef. Qui sait, cette planque pouvait encore servit tant qu'elle n'était pas découverte. Mettant nos deux sacs dans la voiture, je pris la place du chauffeur tandis que Duo s'installait à mes côtés. Le trajet se passa sans problème. Alors que nous avions quitté la planque vers 9h, l'on arrivait enfin à notre nouvelle demeure vers 18 h 30. Soupirant, je me garais. Une fois cela fait, l'on prit nos sacs avant de nous diriger vers l'entrée. Comme à son habitude, Quatre nous attendais sur le pas de la porte, souriant. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Il faut dire que le faite que quelques jours de vacance nous étaient enfin accordé, n'y était pas étranger. Cela était tellement rare que nous avions appris à les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Entrant, je fus dépassé par Duo qui, jetant presque son sac à terre, s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Pour ma part, je partis déposé mon sac, et celui du natté ramassé au passage, dans la chambre que je partageais avec Duo. M'étirant, je partis rejoindre mon turbulent amant dans la cuisine. Celui-ci se trouvait déjà devant une copieuse assiette de pâte sauce bolognaise. Alors que je prenais place à ses côtés, Quatre me donna aussi une assiette. Le remerciant, je me mis à manger. C'est vrai que nous n'avions plus mangé depuis midi. Lorsque ce simple repas fut terminé, et la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle, je me rendis dans le salon, suivis par Duo. Une fois installé dans le divan, Duo entama une longue discutions avec Quatre. Soupirant, je me contentais tout simplement de regarder la télé.

Quatre :

Nos amis étaient enfin rentré de leur mission qui, apparemment c'était bien passée. Duo me parlait de tout et de rien tandis que nous profitions de ses vacances bien méritées. Etant donné qu'OZ avait ralenti ses activités suite à la destruction de plusieurs de leur usine de Mobil Suit et Mobil Doll, Les doc avaient décidé que nous devions nous faire un peu oublier. Attrapant ma tasse de thé, je soupirais quant à l'absence de miel à mettre dedans. J'adorais ça, mais j'avais malheureusement vidé mon pot i jours. Enfin demain je devais passer faire quelques courses avec Trowa, j'en profiterais donc pour en reprendre un. La soirée fut calme. Etonnement, Duo commença à piqué du nez une fois 11h passé. Lui qui était impossible à coucher avant minuit. JE lui demandais alors :

Tu sembles bien fatiguer Duo, rien de grave j'espère ? Tu n'es pas blesser ?

Non Quatre, t'en fait pas. Je suis pas blesser. La mission à juste été fatigante et puis mister Perfect Soldier ma tiré du lit super tôt.

Je le vis jeter un regard à Heero qui lui, lui lança un regard relativement froid. N'insistant pas, je lui dis :

Tu ferais bien d'aller te reposer alors.

Tu as raison, je vais me pieuté.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers l'étage. Le calme régna dans la pièce pendant tout le film. Minuit arriva relativement vite. Heero partis également se couché. Etrangement lui aussi semblait fatigué. Me levant, je vis Wufei et Trowa en faire de même. Wufei éteignit la télé et la lumière tandis que je me dirigeais vers la chambre que je partageais avec Trowa. Une fois arrivé sur place, je me déshabillais bien vite avant de me coucher. Trowa me rejoignit rapidement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les mienne pour un chaste baisé. Habitude que nous avions prise depuis que nous étions ensemble, cela faisait maintenant 4 mois. Cette maison ne possédant pas de lit double, nous avions donc mit nos deux lit l'un contre l'autre. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir.

Heero :

Me réveillant à 9h, je m'étirais longuement avant de sortir du lit. Jetant un œil à Duo, je vis qu'il dormait paisiblement. Attrapant des vêtements propres, je sortis en silence avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cuisine pour voir que tout le monde était levé. Aussitôt Quatre me lança :

Bonjour Heero, bien dormi ?

Bonjour Quatre. Oui.

Attrapant une tasse, je me servis un bon café noir. Rien de tel le matin pour vous réveiller. Alors que je m'installais, Quatre repris la parole :

Je fais un saut au magasin avec Trowa. Il nous manque deux ou trois truc. De plus, je n'ai plus de miel pour mon thé, j'aimerai bien en reprendre.

Pas de soucis.

Sur ce, il partir, direction le grand magasin non loin. Alors que je finissais mon café, un détail dans ce que Quatre m'avait dit attira mon attention. Souriant, je me dis que je tenais ma petite vengeance pour la bombe de crème fraîche. Etrangement, alors que c'était un aliment très sucré, Duo n'aimait pas le miel. Hors moi, j'aimais ça. Ce soir, mon diable de petit ami n'allait pas dormir beaucoup. Je décidais donc de le laisser dormir tout son soul pour qu'il soit en forme. Quatre et Trowa ne mirent pas longtemps à revenir. Après avoir rangé les affaires, l'on se mit tranquillement à mettre la table pour midi. J'avais bien prit la peine de repéré où Quatre avait rangé son pot de miel afin de pouvoir le subtilisé lorsque tout le monde serait couché. Lorsque midi sonna, je partis réveillé ma marmotte. Entrant dans la chambre, je le penchais sur lui avant de tirer lentement la couverture. Lorsqu'il fut découvert, je glissais lentement une main le long de son dos. Je le vis frissonné. Murmurant son nom, il finit par émerger des limbes du sommeil. Capturant ses lèvres, je lui murmurais ensuite :

Il est temps de te lever Duo, il est midi.

Que me vaut l'honneur d'un réveil si tendre alors que nous ne sommes pas seul dans une plaque Hee-chan.

Rien de spécial Duo, allé vient.

L'embrassant à nouveau, je libérais bien vite des lèvres avant de me relever et de sortir de la chambre pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Duo ne tarda pas après un rapide passage sous la douche comme en démontrait sa natte dégoulinante. Attrapant un essuie de sa cuisine, je lui lançais en pleine tête avant de dire :

Sèche-toi les cheveux, tu mets de l'eau partout et tu vas être malade.

Il se contenta de me tirer la langue mais épongea sa tresse afin qu'elle ne dégouline plus. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'étais gêné à l'idée que les autres sache ce qui m'unissait à Duo. C'était portant idiot puisque je les considérais comme ma famille. Tout se passa tranquillement. Duo aida Quatre à débarrassé tandis que je finissais mon rapport au doc sur la mission que j'avais finie avec Duo. Puisque mon amant s'était reposé correctement, il fallut attendre passé minuit pour qu'il se décide enfin à dire qu'il allait dormir. Je laissais tout le monde passé tandis que j'éteignais les lumières. Quand je fus certains que tout le monde était dans sa chambre, je subtilisais le pot de miel avant de rejoindre Duo. Entrant dans la pièce, je vis que Duo était en train de se déshabiller. Posant discrètement le pot sur la table de nuit, je me collais ensuite dans le dos de mon amant avant de l'embrassé dans le cou. Il murmura mon nom. Laissant mes mains se promener sur la peau de son dos, je finis par l'amener devant mon lit. Le laissant se retourné, je capturais alors ses lèvres. Duo répondit sans attendre aux lèvres taquines du natté. Le couchant, je le laissais me débarrassé de mes vêtements. Mais lorsqu'il voulut faire glisser mon boxer, je le stoppais, tout comme il l'avait fait lui-même il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il ne dit rien, me laissant faire. Mais lorsque j'attrapais le pot de miel, il me dévisagea avant de dire :

Hee-chan, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Lui souriant, je l'embrassais avant de lui répondre :

À mon tour de te goûter Duo.

Il ne dit rien mais frissonna lorsque je lui étalais du miel un peu partout sur le corps. Le léchant ensuite contentieusement, je fus récompensé par des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, je lui murmurais :

Nous ne sommes pas seul ici Duo, il faudra tenir ta langue.

Un simple gémissement me répondit lorsque je me mis à suçoter ses tétons couvert de miel. Le laissant languir, je continuais à alterner les phases ou j'étalais le miel sur Duo et les phases ou je venais ensuite le lécher. Lorsqu'il se mit à me supplier en murmurant mon prénom, je pris son sexe en bouche avant de le préparer lentement à mon intrusion en lui. Soudain sa voix se fit grave lorsqu'il murmura mon nom. Je savais qu'il avait attend la limite. Continuant ma douce torture, je recevais bien vite sa semence en bouche. Me redressant, j'essuyais ma bouche en regardant Duo haleter sur le lit. L'embrassant, j'entrais alors doucement en lui, laissant mourir ses gémissements dans l'étreinte de nos lèvres. Imprégnant un lent mouvement, je fus cependant surpris lorsque les mains de mon amant se posèrent sur mes fesses pour me faire augmenter le rythme. Lui obéissant, je me laissais alors allé au gémissement de Duo. Je sentis que Duo était à nouveau en pleine forme. Attrapant son sexe d'une main, je lui imposais alors le même rythme que mes hanches. Je le vis se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Alors que je me libérais en lui, Je murmurais son prénom. Duo en fit de même entre nos deux corps dans un long gémissement. Il me fallut quelques instants pour retrouver mon souffle. Après quoi, je libérais Duo avant de me lever. Duo me regarda avant de me demander :

Où vas-tu ?

Lui faisant un clin d'œil, j'attrapais le pot de miel avant de lui dire :

Remettre ça à place, sinon Quatre va chercher après

Il me sourit tandis que j'enfilais un boxer vite fait avant d'aller remettre discrètement le fruit de notre luxure en place. Retournant à pas de loup dans la chambre, je m'allongeais ensuite contre Duo, toujours dans mon lit. L'embrassant une dernière fois, je l'entendis me murmurer :

Je n'aime pas le miel mais si tu toi tu aimes, je vote pour en acheter plus souvent.

Souriant, je ne tardais pas à m'endormir.

Quatre :

Lorsque je me réveillais, je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Trowa. Il me sourit avant de me dire bonjour. Lui répondant, je posais ensuite mes lèvres sur les siennes. Me levant, j'attrapais mes vêtements avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Elle était cependant occupée. Me dirigeant vers la deuxième, je la trouvais libre. Je pris donc une bonne douche avant de me rendre dans la cuisine. J'y trouvais Heero devant son éternel tasse de café noir. Trowa me suivis de peu, les cheveux humides. Il était certainement passé juste après Heero dans la 1ère salle de bain. Ayant quelque peu trainé, il avait eu tout le temps de finir de se laver. Mettant de l'eau chauffé, j'attrapais une tasse avant d'y mettre quelques feuilles de menthe. Ouvrant l'armoire, j'attrapais le pot de miel. C'est alors que je vis qu'il ne restait qu'un fond dedans. Comment pouvait-il être presque vide alors que je l'avais acheté hier et que j'en avais à peine prit une petite cuillère ?

Et voilà, une nouvelle petite histoire de cuisine ^_^.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Sur ce, bonne soirée (enfin bonne nuit plutôt, il est 2h 33 de matin ^_^)

Yami Sheina.


End file.
